


Philzas Daughter

by soapymess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Dream Team, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapymess/pseuds/soapymess
Summary: You're Philzas Daughter and Techno, Wilbur and Tommys sister.
Kudos: 25





	Philzas Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> ° Female reader  
> ° Techno is 2-3 years older then you, Wilbur is a year older and Tommy is 4 years younger

Age 6

You were sat on the edge of a cliff in the nether, your feet dangling over the edge as you threw pebbles into the lava, waiting for your parents to come back.

It had been a month since you lost them. The portal had been destroyed a while ago and now you were stuck alone, left with barely any food left.

You sighed before clutching your old wooden sword tightly as your heard talking.

"Dadza, I shot the ghast back with it's own fireball! How cool is that?" 

A young boy and his father.

You quickly scurried off, panicking before running into someone, a boy. Well, a pig? Hybrid. Yeah, that's it.

He looked down at you with crossed arms, an iron sword in his arms.

Iron sword? You've never seen a child with an iron sword!

"Dadzaaaa?" He called out, slowly taking your hand and looking around. He seemed cool enough, so you went along with him until you were led to aman who went by the name Dadza? Odd. And the boy, who shot that ghast.

Dadza was holding a small boy with a red and white shirt and some messy blonde hair and was grabbing at Ghast killing boys hair, who seemed quite annoyed by who seemed to be his own brother.

Soon enough, he had taken you home and you had a new family. 

Age 9 ( i ended up switching povs alot in this age but im gonna have it in a first person pov from the age after this one to the end )  
"Always aim for the chest when you're trying to kill. Aiming for the head is a risk and if you miss it's an arrow wasted. The chest is easier because you'll get them down and you can just kill em easier."

I nodded as Techno spoke, listening to my 11 year old brothers wise words as you dragged your stone sword along the dirt, watching your brother hold his diamond sword tight. It was even almost enchanted but Dadza wouldn't allow it yet. I didn't understand why I couldn't get a cool iron sword like Techno had at my age, a stone one is cool, don't get me wrong, but it barely does much damage.

Dadza gave me a bow last week. Techno has one too, but Wilbur doesn't?

I don't think Dadza trusts Wilbur. Maybe something happened. Something bad before Dadza gave me a home.

"And if a skeleton is near you, try to get it from behind. If you do get shot, make sure to never just rip the arrow out, you need to always regenerate and then slowly pull it out and put pressure on the wound. And always remember to reuse the arrow."

Techno smiled. He seemed proud of me. Like he was my very own mentor. 

Age 11  
The first war. 

I covered my ears, the yelling was loud and it scared me an awful lot. I didn't know where Dadza was. He dropped Tommy off with someone and didn't come back. He promised he would.

I trust him.

Wilbur held me tightly as we curled up, hidden in our small hidden basement as Techno fought with a mannequin. 

He did that alot when he got stressed out or nervous. Like that one time when Wilbur got really sick cause he ate a poisoned potato on accident, or when he was fencing with me and hit my arm to hard.

But everything ended up okay both times. I believe the same will happen. 

Then i heard the first explosion. It was distant, but it sounded like it was in the room.

Wilbur held me tighter and Techno fought the mannequin harder.

I was getting angry. Why did he leave us alone?

It was too loud. The sound of Wilbur humming to himself to calm down and Techno continuously hitting the mannequin. It was too much. 

I rocked back and forth, taking deep breaths and soon it was quiet as I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
